A Beautiful Mess
by Cotton Candy Mareep
Summary: Because there is more to that beautiful barmaid than meets the eye - one hundred random moments from the life of Muffy in Forget-Me-Not Valley. [drabble series based on Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge] 6/100
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is my take on A Harvest Moon Addict's 100 Theme Challenge by Regardless1604 - I've decided to write about Muffy from AWL. She was one of the only characters I ever really disliked in a Harvest Moon game, but that was a long time ago, when I was young and immature. I've now come to appreciate her as a character, and thought that the best way to make up for my past dislike of her was to write an entire fic about her! So enjoy, and please review!**

**-Cotton Candy Mareep**

* * *

Introduction

That girl behind the counter, swiping glasses clean with a stained dishrag.

Right there, in the short red dress and stiletto heels.

Her golden hair curled into ringlets, held back from her face with a simple black headband, and a white cotton sweater draped over her shoulders.

To the other villagers, she seems an attractive but simple-minded girl. The promiscuous and shallow barmaid.

But there's so much more to her than that. Because she also has feelings, hopes and dreams and fears, the things you wouldn't notice from the outside.

She is a beautiful mess, and her name is Muffy.


	2. River

**A/N: Thank you for the review, Evil Icing! I guess the only real reason I didn't like Muffy at first was because of how flirtatious she was (which is also why I didn't like Rock, either). And the very reason I started this story was so I could go to it and write a short drabble any time I have the urge to just write something, or as a sort of release for when I have writer's block on my other stories.**

**By the way, these drabbles will be completely out of order and completely random, haha.**

**-CCM**

* * *

River

Muffy leaned against the wooden railing on the bridge, watching the river flow beneath her.

Another boyfriend from the city had broken up with her. She thought he may have been the one, but she was wrong.

He was just like all the others.

How she wished she could be the river, graceful and strong as it rushed along unfailingly, intent on its course.

Boulders and other obstacles stood in its way, but the current merely curved past them as if they did not exist. They weren't important.

Muffy sighed. If only she could overcome her own obstacles that easily.


	3. Farm

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing so far! A Wonderful Life was the first Harvest Moon game I ever played, so writing these drabbles is making me feel all nostalgic and stuff.**

**-Cotton Candy Mareep**

* * *

Farm

Muffy passed by that old farm nearly every day. She knew there was a man, Takakura, who lived in a small wooden house on the grounds, but he was no farmer. The farm itself stood empty, its crop fields barren, the buildings worn and vacant. A testament to simpler times.

Some days, she could almost imagine the faint moo of a cow, or the whispering of the wind through flourishing fruit trees, when she passed the farm on her way to the mountain path.

Muffy always wondered when someone would move in and bring that old farm back to life.


	4. Warmth

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the kind reviews so far, it really means a lot to me! I appreciate every single one.**

**-CCM**

* * *

Warmth

It was one of those rare nights at the Blue Bar. Griffin sat back in his chair in the corner, fingers calmly strumming the guitar in his lap, a simple but lighthearted tune. Snowflakes danced against the windowpane, but inside the barroom, winter couldn't touch them.

Muffy leaned over the countertop and smiled, absentmindedly drumming her manicured nails against the smooth wood surface as she closed her eyes and listened.

The humble melody flowed freely in the air around her, filling the Blue Bar – and her heart – with gradual warmth, despite the wintry chill outside.

These were her favorite nights.


	5. Clouds

**A/N: Wow, I nearly forgot about this little project until I started sorting through my older fics here. From now on, I'll just be posting new drabbles to this story on a totally random basis (like I did just now) until it's finished, which may take a while. -CCM**

* * *

Clouds

_You look troubled._

The sudden voice surprised her, and she turned to see the hat-wearing hippie gesture welcomingly toward the patch of grass beside him, a guitar perched in his lap.

Muffy hesitantly obliged, and Gustafa picked up his guitar once more without another word. Deft fingers quickly produced a pleasantly simple, folksy tune, and with it, some of the heaviness in her heart seemed to melt away.

Muffy sighed contentedly and raised her eyes to the sky, dotted with puffy white forms that swam lazily across a sea of robin's egg blue.

She could watch them float along forever.  



	6. Bells

**A/N: I have to say, I honestly wasn't expecting much of anyone to pay attention to this fic, so I've been pleasantly surprised so far. It's nice to see all this love for Muffy, haha. -CCM**

* * *

Bells

The gentle, chiming echo of bells met her ears, and Muffy tilted her head to listen as the pleasant sound grew louder. Those were church bells.

Wedding bells.

Her mouth curving upward into a smile, she glanced down at her ivory sheath dress, and it dawned on her that she was standing in the middle of her own wedding. To her delight, it was beautiful, _perfect - _like a dream.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and with the smallest twinge of disappointment, she realized that it all really had been just a dream; the chorus of bells replaced by clattering glasses downstairs.


End file.
